


Love Shot

by acissejpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drugs, Love Shot, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Side HunHo, Violence, chanbaek au, side Kaisoo - Freeform, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acissejpcy/pseuds/acissejpcy
Summary: Love Shot: a flower with a scent that stimulates the brain and body through the creation of hot flashes. For twenty-four hours the person who consumes this plant will experience intense feelings of lust, euphoria, and satisfaction. Side effects may include over stimulation of the body, delusions, and hallucinations which can be controlled through body stimulation or intercourse. Warning: Over exposure may lead to madness, heart pains, and possible death.





	Love Shot

_His head was spinning, his vision blurry._

 

_He could faintly make out the sounds of gunshots and shouting, but couldn’t tell where they were coming from._

 

_It was hot. Too hot._

 

_His body was on fire, the flames eating at him through the inside._

 

_There was a burning at the pit of his stomach and the strong need for_ **_release_ ** _._

 

_He tried to stand just to realize he was chained up._

 

_It was getting harder to breathe, he was panting at this point._

 

_And then came a voice, a sweet yet raspy voice, that sounded panicked._

 

_He knew this voice. Who was it again? What was it saying?_

 

_Hot. It was so_ **_fucking_ ** _hot._

 

_He wanted to scream, but all that left his mouth was a weak moan._

 

_The voice was getting closer, he could now hear the strangers rushed steps._

 

_It was calling a name. Was it him who it was calling for?_

 

_What was his name again? He couldn’t remember._

 

_His brain was no longer processing anything his thoughts melting away._

 

_He needed something,_ **_anything_ ** _._

 

_Suddenly something dropped at his side and cold hands were on his face._

 

_“Oh God_ **_Chanyeol_ ** _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is my first ever fan fiction on here so please bare with me as I get used to everything. I'm a little rusty with writing so excuse any mistakes, sometimes I can't really English. Things will be confusing at the beginning but I really hope that as this story progresses it'll make more sense. Please let me know how I'm doing I look forward to hearing from you all! Take care and enjoy this interesting ride


End file.
